Pesadillas
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Una noche de insomnio, Miles descubre que no es el único que fue atormentado por horribles pesadillas.


**DISCLAIMER:** Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM CO., LTD

* * *

 **PESADILLAS**

* * *

Miles inspiró hondo y, en la oscuridad, se obligó a cerrar los ojos. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba desvelado pero estaba seguro de que era lo suficiente como para que comenzara a fastidiarle. Le molestaba tener insomnio, aunque tristemente llevase sufriendo de éste desde hacía años, y también le molestaba el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo aún siguiese imponiéndose a sí mismo el volver a conciliar el sueño cuando sabía que no lo lograría.

Refunfuñó, se frotó los ojos secos como arena y sacó una pierna de entre las cobijas para equilibrar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto un par de segundos, suspiró agotado y se dio media vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con Franziska, la cual ocupaba el otro lado de la cama.

A diferencia suya, la joven fiscal dormía plácidamente.

El hombre se permitió observarla gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana y por enésima vez desde que estaban juntos se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo hermosa que era: el rostro, libre de cualquier rastro de maquillaje, poseía una expresión de paz que Franziska solo se podía dar el lujo de tener cuando no era consciente de ésta o cuando no estaba frente a alguien con quien tuviese que levantar su muro de frialdad y soberbia. Los mechones despeinados le caían por las mejillas ruborizadas y sus pechos se elevaban sutilmente por debajo de las sábanas con cada respiración.

Era perfecta y el sosiego que le transmitía el verla dormir a su lado era casi místico. Ella jamás lo entendería, simplemente se limitaría a burlarse de sus estupideces a la vez que una rojez imposible de disimular se le hacía presente en la cara. Miles sonrió por el simple hecho de imaginarse tal escena.

Pero seguía sin poder dormir.

Los problemas de sueño del fiscal quizás fuesen el vestigio más grande del trauma infantil que obtuvo por creerse el culpable de la muerte de su padre.

Miles Edgeworth había sufrido durante largo tiempo de un insomnio tan insoportable que había obligado al ahora difunto Manfred von Karma a llevarle a un especialista. En su momento le supieron recetar píldoras para dormir las cuales eran demasiado fuertes para un niño de su edad aunque aquello no hizo que el sueño del atormentado Miles fuese reparador, sino todo lo contrario: las pesadillas que ya de por sí sufría durante las pocas horas de sueño, no hicieron más que aumentar en intensidad.

El sonido de la bala disparándose del cañón del revólver, el frío metal del arma entre sus dedos, el grito agónico que creyó que era de su padre y la sombras que lo atormentaban a los pies de su fría cama no hicieron más que torturarlo hasta el día en que Phoenix Wright puso punto final a aquello y le ayudó a liberarse de la cruz que cargaba. Esa noche, luego de que von Karma –su mentor, su ídolo– recibiese el veredicto de culpabilidad, durmió como nunca antes había dormido en su vida. No soñó nada pero logró descansar y cuando se despertó al día siguiente, se sintió mucho menos miserable.

Cuando su historia con Franziska comenzó a tomar un rumbo que jamás se imaginó que tomaría y la joven mujer comenzó a ocupar uno de los lados de su colchón, el insomnio de Miles se redujo aún más. Las pesadillas ya se habían desvanecido, y si bien era molesto que ella se quedase con gran parte de la cama y cada dos por tres le proporcionase una patada o un codazo en la cara sin querer –quería suponer–, no dejaba de ser una bendición para él, quitándole a aquella palabra todo contexto religioso.

Siguió observándola, totalmente deleitado y justo cuando se decidía a acariciarle suavemente el hombro, pudo notar, entre la penumbra, como la expresión tranquila de Franziska cambiaba drásticamente. Ahora, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa aunque seguía aparentemente dormida. Notó cómo ella rechinaba los dientes y un tic se le aparecía en la ceja izquierda.

 _(¿Qué le pasa?)_

Miles no pudo evitar sentirse consternado ante tal cambio, más aun viendo que la manera en que la mujer se veía era igual a cómo reaccionaba cuando algo la mosqueaba muchísimo.

– _Nein_ … –murmuró la mujer. El hombre se sorprendió al ver que estaba hablando dormida.

Nunca había hecho eso antes, al menos no las veces que dormían juntos, y si bien era verdad que la mujer estaba pasando por un montón de estrés últimamente a raíz de su trabajo con la Interpol, no dejaba de ser extraño para Miles el oírla dialogar entre sueños y más aún en alemán.

 _(Supongo que es normal)_ , llegó a la conclusión el fiscal. _(Si va a hablar dormida es de suponer que su inconsciente lo haga en su idioma natal)._

– _Nein, papa… ¡nein!_ –Ahora Franziska había elevado el tono de voz y Miles comprobó que en el sueño se estaba dirigiendo a su padre, Manfred von Karma.

No sabía con certeza qué era lo que estaba soñando pero definitivamente era angustiante para ella ya que comenzó a moverse incómoda entre las sábanas y con respiración agitada su gesto cambió a uno de aflicción. Miles decidió que lo mejor era despertarla.

– _¡Nein!_ –gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y el fiscal se alarmó suponiendo que había cometido un error al tomarla por lo hombros. ¿Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido esperar a que la pesadilla pasase? _–B-Bitte, papa… T-Töte ihn nicht…_

 _("Por favor, papa. No lo mates")._ Miles se alarmó ni bien su cabeza fue capaz de procesar lo que Franziska estaba diciendo.

–Franziska… –le llamó suavemente y le sacudió un poco.

– _B-Bitte…_

–¡Franziska! –insistió, esta vez elevando la voz y siendo más violento en el zarandeo. La mujer estaba sufriendo.

– _¡Nein!_

La joven fiscal abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviese ahogándose en un mar de pena desde hacía varios minutos. Miles prendió la lámpara de la mesa de luz para poder ver mejor su estado y lo que vio sólo aumentó su preocupación: estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía los ojos húmedos con lágrimas estancadas en ellos y el terror plasmado en la cara; sin embargo, éste último disminuyó ni bien ella fue consciente de que aquello había sido todo producto de su mente.

 _(¿E-Estaba soñando con el asesinato de mi padre?)_

–M-Miles –balbuceó Franziska a la vez que se sentaba en la cama, confundida.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? –le ofreció. Después de todo, aquella seguía siendo su casa y Franziska, una invitada. Aún no habían dado el paso de convivir como pareja.

–C-Creo que estoy bien…

No. No estaba bien. Seguía temblando aterrorizada y miraba a su alrededor como si intentara ubicarse en el espacio. Al parecer, aquella pesadilla había sido tan lúcida como las que Miles solía sufrir hasta no hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Tratando de contenerla y para hacerla sentir mejor, el hombre le acarició la mejilla izquierda y ella recibió abiertamente su tacto. Aquello no era extraño, ya que como había descubierto desde que estaban juntos, Franziska era más accesible al afecto de lo que él jamás se hubiese imaginado, quizás y justamente, porque estaba inmensamente necesitada del mismo. Ella permitía sus muestras de cariño únicamente en los momentos en los que estaban solos y sobre todo cuando sentía un ansia enorme de protección, de aceptación, como si de esa manera él le dijeseque estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que más allá de las inseguridades que camuflaba, sí que era perfecta.

Franziska, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó el torso con la misma vehemencia de una cobra hambrienta. Aquel gesto sorprendió a Miles, ya que cuando Franziska se encontraba en momentos de inestabilidad, lo único que quería era ser atendida y no tenía la voluntad como para ser afectuosa con los demás.

–¿Qué era lo que soñabas?–no pudo evitar preguntar, pero de parte de la mujer solo recibió silencio–. Yo pasé gran parte de mi vida soñando cosas horrendas, así que te entiendo perfectamente –intentó consolarla aunque no supo la manera en que Franziska recibió sus palabras ya que tenía el rostro oculto en su pecho.

–¿Soñabas cosas relacionas con _papa_? –preguntó la joven de forma incisiva a la vez que elevaba el rostro para indagar sus pensamientos con la mirada.

Miles no supo disimular. Generalmente era muy bueno poniendo cara de nada y ocultando sus pensamientos pero llevaba despierto bastante rato, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era y aquel día tendría que ir trabajar.

–Sí –asintió sin entrar en detalles.

–Ya veo. –Franziska se separó de él. Volvía a comportarse como siempre–. Bueno, pues ya puedes dejar de soñar estupideces, Miles Edgeworth. _Papa_ ya no puede hacerte daño.

–Pero…

Fue interrumpido cuando Franziska volvió a acostarse y se tapó con las cobijas como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a Miles con las palabras en la boca.

 _(…ya no tengo pesadillas y además, eras tú la que estaba soñando cosas, Franziska von Karma)._

Entonces, cuando la mujer apagó la luz y Miles volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada, éste último se dio cuenta de un detalle que colocó en su lugar todas las piezas dentro de su mente analítica y lógica:

 _("Papa ya no puede hacerte daño")_.

No estaba soñando con el asesinato de Gregory Edgeworth porque aquella era la pesadilla de Miles. Franziska había estado soñando con Manfred asesinándole a él, quién sabe de qué manera, y ella había estado durante ese tormento, presenciándolo todo.

Aunque Franziska jamás lo hubiese dejado entrever hasta ese momento, era bastante obvio que cada vez que en una conversación aparecía el nombre de los patriarca de los von Karma, la mujer no pudiese evitar el retorcerse en la culpa y preguntarse qué haría su padre si estando vivo, supiese que su hija y el hijo del gusano de Gregory Edgeworth compartían la misma cama. La resolución era obvia: si el Rey de los Fiscales fue capaz de matar a un hombre por una penalización en un juicio, no dudaría en matar a un ser que despreciaba tanto y a su vez osaba en tener una relación con Franziska.

El simple pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió cada vértebra de la espalda. Estaba lejos de arrepentirse de algo pero no podía evitar sentirse perturbado.

Siendo conocedor de los pensamientos y fantasmas que acosaban a Franziska, Miles se acercó un poco más a la mujer que ahora le daba la espalda. Tratando de no alterarla –en el caso de que estuviese ya dormida–, le susurró lo más suave que pudo:

–¿Te puedo abrazar?

Sabía que ella necesitaba sentirse rodeada por él y él, a su vez, necesitaba rodearla a ella. Tenerla cerca le hacía mucho bien.

Franziska asintió silenciosamente en la oscuridad pero él logró verla o entenderla más allá de la carencia de palabras y de luz, y pasando un brazo por su cintura, cubrió su menudo cuerpo con el suyo. Ella respondió acariciando con sus finos dedos la piel expuesta de su brazo y antes de disponerse a dormir, Miles besó sutilmente la cicatriz de su hombro derecho la cual ella odiaba tanto.

Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por el aroma natural de su cuerpo y la fragancia cálida que emanaba la loción que solía ponerse a la noche para humectar la piel.

No tardó casi nada en dormirse y el molesto insomnio desapareció. Franziska tampoco volvió a tener pesadillas esa noche.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Los reviews siempre se agradecen y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo


End file.
